Bacchus' Lucky Bet
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Commissioned Work: He did it...he won, he actually won! Bacchus did it! He defeated Elfman! So now, as he gazes up at the crowd he sees the wonderful fruits of his bet with the oversized man. Mirajane and Lisanna can only cover their mouths in horror as Bacchus takes it all in. He won, so now, he is going to have the best night of his life! (Based on a what if from the GMG arc.)
1. Living the Dream, Erza and Mira

***ALERT* READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE** **BEFORE** **READING THIS STORY!**

 **A/N: HELLO AGAIN, EVERYONE! Yes, I am back with another Fairy Tail one shot! It has been way too long, but please before you read this please understand that this is a paid commission, as in someone else told me what they wanted, the themes and very general outline and I wrote it. Some is a little OOC, but not much. Mainly though if you don't like reluctant things then DO NOT READ THIS! I love the characters, girls especially of Fairy Tail and normally would not write this as it is not my cup of tea. But again this is a commission so these ideas and views are not my own. Please do not flame or attack if you don't like this kind of thing, just do not read as I would if I were you. As I said, you've been warned, but if this is your kind of thing, then I think you'll enjoy it.**

 **Grand Magic Games:**

With that one final blow slamming into his opponents chest the crowd went wild, their cheers roaring all across the stadium for the winner of the most heated match they had seen thus far in this year's Grand Magic Games! With fragments of purple metal fluttering down to the sandy ground so did a mighty wizard. His hard muscular form slamming into the dust, his fall spelled not only victory for the other guild, but also…the winning of the most daring and… _delicious_ bet thus far made in the competition. "BACCHUS! BACCHUS! BACCHUS!" His name ringing through the minds and ears of everyone present, the victor, Bacchus, watched with a grin wider than he had ever worn in his entire life as Elfman Strauss, wizard of Fairy Tail and brother of two of the most beautiful…and sexy girls in Fiore…fell.

"I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Shooting up his battle beaten fists up into the sky, Bacchus somehow made his cheers of success heard over even the massive audience in attendance! There was no questioning now that he had done it! The man, the strongest wizard of Quatro Cerberus had come so close to being defeated at the hands of the mighty Elfman, but now… "I WON THE MAAAAATCH!" The mage continued to scream at the top of his lungs, but as he slowly lowered his fists, he turned his attention to the _true_ prizes of his triumph… "…And that means that I…" that evil grin which had inspired so much anger in the fallen wizard fading away, a smirk that reeked of so much smugness it instantly made the spines of those who saw it tingle.

Those tiny red eyes of his staring up into the viewing box of Fairy Tail, Bacchus slowly licked his lips as he dragged his pupils over his _prizes…_ "…I get to _FUCK_ lizard boy's sisters…" The man's mouth moving while he ogled the girls in the stands, it was almost as if they had heard what he'd just said! Lisanna's short white hair waving about her face, the younger girl quickly hid her face in her hands when he looked at her, a red streak spreading far and wide over her cheeks even as she made _sure_ he couldn't see her. _'Yeah…I get to have both of them alright…'_ Bacchus thought to himself with a small chuckle when he saw Lisanna hide herself from him, the fear she was feeling about him having her only making him want his willing prize that much more. _'…Your little sister, Lisanna is quite the cutie, Elfman…'_ the chuckle continued to rumble across his chest, his face red now with drunkenness as well as desire for his girlfriends of the night, _'…She's got a petite little body, but man…oh man I can see from here she has a nice pair of Ds to show her master…'_

His tongue sliding out to lick over his dry lips, Bacchus let them slide down the rest of the younger Strauss girl's tender, lean body, enjoying seeing her not only as a girl, but as his prize to be taken again and again all night long, _'…but then again…I_ _also_ _have your_ _BIG_ _sister…'_ Those evil red dots moving over to the delicious form of Mirajane Strauss, the one thing that could not be more true at that moment was that Mirajane … _'…and man…is she a_ _ **BIG**_ _sister…'_ That tongue dropping to hang out of his mouth like a dog, Bacchus could only pant in desire as he looked over the other girl he would enjoy for the night.

"Ooooohhhh man…yeah…I'm going to fuck Sorcerer Magazine's sexiest gravure model…" Although she was not trying to cover her face like her little sister, Mirajane being stronger than that, the mighty female wizard still had to pull her right arm over the center of her huge breasts, her arm pressing into the soft flesh and making it balloon out, much to her owner's delight. "…I know my guild is happy about the win, but I'd have traded it for this any day…" Raking his perverted eyes up and down across the bikini model's flawless pale flesh, the only word that could define Mirajane's body would be 'perfection'.

Lisanna may have had a nice pair of Ds for him, but Bacchus was certain that Mirajane was smuggling a huge bouncy set of double Es in her tight black dress! "AROOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! Now _that_ is what I'm talkin' about!..." he cheered up at the sexiest girl he would ever bed, her body, while still hidden under her clothes one he would enjoy visually undressing before ripping the fabric right off her supple body when the time came.

Mirajane didn't just have one of the biggest racks in Fiore, the older Strauss girl possessed possibly the sexiest body in the entire Kingdom! Eyes roaming all over her, he could see the hair being blown against her beautiful face by the wind, those big blue orbs of hers staring down at him in fear even while he ogled her in awe. Despite being clothed from head to toe, her dress gave away just how curvy she was, the thin material clinging to her round, womanly hips just as much as her huge jugs strained against it.

'… _Fuck…I bet her ass is just as plump as her tits are…'_ His mind already undressing the girl subconsciously trying to hide her plentiful endowments from his gaze, Bacchus knew that it was only a matter of time until his mind's dreams would come true. "Heheheh…yeah…cover up while you can girls…" Quatro Cerberus' victorious wizard chuckled even while the crowd continued to cheer, his mind already visualizing what the Strauss sisters would look like when he tore their clothes apart just like their brother's armor. "…Because tonight…heheheh…I'm going to see everything you're trying to hide whether you like it or not…"

That smug smirk of his drawing a look of disgust from another mage beside the girls, Bacchus had no idea just how amazing his night was going to be, "…And while I'm at it…" his hands rising up as if he was whipping the crowd back into cheering, only that other mage knew what he was _really_ doing as he made squeezing motions with his hands, "…I think I'll see _for sure_ which girl has the bounciest knockers! Big sis or little sis!"

Meanwhile, up in the Fairy Tail Guild's viewing box, to say things were looking tense would be an understatement. "Big…big brother…no…" the words dripped out of Lisanna's mouth like a bad drink, the younger girl covering her eyes at the scene below them, not only was her brother out cold, but that big stupid bet he'd made…now, "…Do…do I really have to…with him?..." Her big blue eyes beginning to water in fear at just what she was now bound to give that bastard standing in the arena gloating, it was then that she felt a heavy metal hand land on her shoulder. The tears that had only just begun to flow stopping short right then and there, Lisanna looked up, the look of terror on her face turning to guilt the moment the knight opened her mouth and whispered into her ear…

 **That Night, Quatro Cerberus Hotel:**

"So are you certain that you want to do this?..." Mirajane asked her companion on this most unholy of nights, her eyes following the figure walking just a couple feet in front of her while the sounds of their shoes hitting the hard wood floor rang out up and down the hallway. The older Strauss sister was clad in her long black dress from earlier in the day, and judging by the way her large, heavy breasts were moving in and out faster than they usually did it was obvious that she was pretty nervous over this.

The dark brown orbs of her friend moving to meet her blue ones, Mira smiled weakly just as Erza beamed back at her. "Yes…I am certain that I want to go along with this with you…" the mightiest female wizard of Fairy Tail said, confidence brimming in her voice even as a blush graced her cheeks, "…Even if we're rivals…I _admire_ you, Mirajane for following through with this stupid bet of your brother's…" The minds of both girls briefly moving to that of the fallen male, at least he was safe in the hospital now, but they though…they were _far_ from safe now, especially with what they were committed to doing. "…But Lisanna doesn't deserve to go through something like this…"

The pair stopped now, their heels clicking to a halt in front of the door to what would be their bed for the rest of the night, the man lurking inside the sole possessor of their curvy forms until dawn broke. "…Losing one's virginity is a _very_ important moment…" the scarlet haired woman looked straight ahead, brushing some hair out of her eyes as she knocked on the door, "…and with the way Bacchus is…something tells me it won't be an honorable deflowering by any means…" The sounds of footsteps coming from behind the closed door shaking in their minds, Mira looked over at the female knight, the other girl's expression nervous, but as stern as could be, "…and I think wecan agree _both_ of us are more deserving of that fate than Lisanna…"

The door handle suddenly spinning around, the girls turned just as it swung open, the hulking figure of Bacchus looming over their curvy forms. "Well, well well…look what just decided to come over to the big dog's place…" Eyes moving to look the two maidens over, the winner of the bet happily let a smug smirk spread across his thin cheeks at the sight of the angry looks on their faces, "…Yeah…a couple of 'good' girls who want to see what it's like to feel a _man_ inside them…" Mira's mouth opening up to protest a little, she was abruptly silenced as Bacchus reared his head back and let out a loud, "AROOOOOOOOOO!"

Letting out a howl loud enough to wake up half the hotel, both girls went to look around when suddenly the feeling of a pair of large hands wrapping around their nubile waists took their minds away from the thought of being seen where they were. "Hey…how about we go inside already…" Bacchus' smirking face met both of the ladies as they gazed up at him, a flush of pink accompanying the scowls on their faces, "…Every second we spend out here is another _you_ two don't naked…" His perverted eyes moving up and down the girls, they seamlessly shifted to Erza, the fact that he had the mightiest female fairy instead of Lisanna one he would _gladly_ accept without protest.

"Heheh…and don't think just because you're stepping in for Lisanna that I'm going to go easy on you, my big boobed rival…" Bacchus chuckled evilly as he glided his hand around and around the knight's armored stomach, "…All I ever think about is the way those giant hooters of yours bounced around when you beat me last time…" her face contorting into a scowl as that rude hand snuck up to lewdly touch her breast plate, he looked her in the eye and licked his lips, everything she knew he wanted being reflected back at her in them, "…So tonight…I'm going to play with them and bounce them around as much as I want…as I fuck your naked body even after you beg me to stop…"

His fingers feeling Mirajane's soft belly through the thin fabric of her black dress, even though Bacchus could still only touch metal when he groped the scarlet maiden, all he could think about was the bouncy mounds of flesh hidden beneath. "I made a bet for a ten and a seven, but instead I have two of the hottest tens in Fiore…" he breathed, the angry scowl coming from Mirajane only adding to his joy. The night was just getting started and first thing was first…what girl didn't look better…with _less_ on?

The front door shutting behind them, Erza and Mira spun around as Bacchus suddenly let them go, his face still sporting that smirk from earlier, even as his eyes looked them over like the bouncy pieces of meat that they were. "I've gotta say I _love_ that dress you've got on, Mira-chan…" he said as he stared at her round curves being clung to by the sheer fabric, "…but something about spending the night with a world famous bikini model like you makes me want to… _experience_ the dream…" his lewd gaze landing straight on the young maiden's large chest, the perverted wizard made a few 'bouncing' movements up and down with his hands as he looked at her, "…How about you change into a nice little hot pink bikini for me?...Oh, and make it a _string_ bikini…" the monster's long tongue slipping out to lick his chapped lips, he let out a low chuckle at the red blush sliding over her cheeks, "…I want to see if your boobs will fall out of it like my boys always tell me they would…"

The man leering at Mirajane alone now, her face as red as a raspberry, he was more than ready to enjoy the bounties of a world class bikini model. But before anything could happen though, Erza stepped up to protect her friend, "Hey! The bet was for a night together, not some perverted strip show!..." The beautiful knight barked at her new master, his expression never once changing during her interruption, "…And even if it was I think—"

"That you should change first…yeah, I think you're right about that Tittytania…" Bacchus smirked widely at his comment, the man's rude cut in making even Erza's cheeks a nice dark red as he played with her name just as he soon would her body. "…I mean…at least Mira-chan is wearing something feminine…but you…" The wizard, Titania's equal in battle, but master in this new room, slowly walked back around the mage, his eyes never leaving her body the entire time.

"…Yeah you should really try on something that shows off this sexy little body of yours…" The man's voice snaking around the girls like the snake about to devour them that he was, Mirajane suddenly clapped both hands over her mouth in shock at what she saw, "…especially this tight ass…" a sudden gasp leaving Erza's pink lips, both girls froze as Bacchus slipped one large tanned hand up the back of Erza Scarlet's skirt, his open palm happily cupping her right ass cheek before slowly rubbing it around and around, "…because man…it is fucking FIRM!…"

Leaning over Erza's shaking form, her eyes scrunched shut even as her clenched fists shook by her sides, the armored mage merely avoiding his gaze even as the man pressed her more. "You…you'll regret feeling me up the next time we meet…" the red headed wizard struggled to speak, her face burning with humiliation from one of her biggest rivals so flagrantly grabbing her ass with no way of stopping him, she could feel him digging his fingers into her panties, the long digits roughly moving around over the pink fabric just enough to dip in between her cheeks, he was scaring her as much as feeling her up because she knew that whenever he wanted to…he could take that special place between her legs as his and with it…the purity she knew he didn't even know she still had.

"Oh, really?...I'm going to regret it?..." The man smirked over her shoulder, his chin landing in her long beautiful red hair, "…Because last time I checked I made the bet for Mirajane and _Lisanna…_ not Mirajane and Erza… _you_ decided on your own to come here, little girl…" Letting the smugness of his voice sink in in full, Bacchus gently slipped his open palm down the back of the girl's panties as he spoke, "…so how about you be quiet and enjoy the show _you_ wanted to join?..." The man's hand suddenly leaving her, Erza turned back over to look at Mirajane just as a bright flash enveloped the room.

Where before had been standing Mirajane Strauss clad in her signature black dress of the games, now was the spitting image of what every man in Fiore wanted to see in his bedroom so very badly, "Oh yeah…there she is…Mira-chan in the flesh…" Bacchus drooled at the sight of her, for standing before him was Mira in the tightest…skimpiest hot pink string bikini he had _ever_ seen her in! "…And AROOOOOOOOOO do the magazines not do you justice!" The girl moving one arm nervously below her large breasts, presenting them in all their scantily clad glory, Mirajane blushed a dark shade of red as she looked away from the man, his comments making her close her thighs so he couldn't see more than he needed to right now.

But Bacchus saw a lot… Dark eyes roaming up and down the pale beauty's porcelain skin, to say he was seeing heaven was an understatement. Keeping his gaze glued on her until he had seen every last bit of her that there was to see, Bacchus took her in in her entirety. Her long white hair falling down around her shoulders from her usual hair style, Mira's bangs slid across her forehead like they were stripping as the rest of her was, but her hair wasn't what he loved, no…what he loved were the _massive_ pair of breasts sticking out from the girl's chest!

"Oh hell yeah, Mira-chan…" Bacchus visibly drooled as he stared at her bikini clad melons, each pale scoop of vanilla straining against the tight fabric holding them in, her huge boobs obviously trying to get out, but their roundness keeping them in. "…How about you tell big dog how big those titties are, Mira-chan…" his voice feeling her body up just as much as his eyes were, he grinned at the indignant look that spread across the girl's face, her cheeks reddening even though she quickly answered.

"I…I am a thirty four double E cup…" Mirajane stuttered out, the humiliation of having to tell this creep her bra size making her want to cover her face, although the fact he was eyeing her as his prize was arguably just as bad. And oh was he ever! Looking her up and down, he could _tell_ she was a double E alright!

The way her bikini dug into her soft skin above and below her breasts, not to mention the way the cups sank into those twin white pillows themselves was a clear give away Mirajane's boobies spat on the size of double D! "Oh yeah! Now _THAT_ is why Mira-chan is so popular!..." Bacchus grinned greedily, his eyes never leaving their path even as his mind stayed on those big bouncy boobs of hers. Slipping along her pale skin, he could see how her stomach, although flat had just enough fat to keep her looking supple and not allowing anything unsightly to show through her skin.

The maiden's hips, as he found were perfectly round as well, his hands moving like an hourglass as he looked her over, he could tell just from looking that he could easily sink his fingers into them as he fucked her again and again on his bed, claiming her body as his all night long. Just like her top, the girl's bikini bottoms clung to her body like a second skin, the small pink strings tied in cute little knots at her sides doing nothing to understate how easy it would be to pull one, exposing Mirajane's bare pussy to his roaming eyes. Seeing her from the front, Bacchus could tell that the white haired mage was hiding quiet the ass behind her as well, but he would get to that…for now though…he wanted to make every reader of Sorcerer Magazine's dream come true.

"So these are thirty four double Es, huh?..." That humiliating grin plastered across his face as he approached the much smaller fairy, Bacchus stood over her as his eyes gazed down into hers, her blue orbs looking back up at him, they suddenly grew to the size of dinner plates as Mirajane realized the man's eyes weren't all she should have been worrying about. "Fuck…yeah I can see that, alright…mhmmm…"

 _BOING!_

The Strauss girl's arms shooting out in shock, Erza's growl and the girl's own gasp could be heard as Bacchus let out a low moan of joy, the man taking the opportunity presented to him, he slowly slid his hands up to cup both of Mirajane's huge boobs in his palms through her bikini top, the white haired girl's large melons easily overflowing from his oversized hands, the contrast between her pale skin and his tanned hands turning him on so much.

"…Damn, Mira-chan…" Bacchus smirked all the more as he easily coped a feel of the most desired girl in Fiore, his large hands squeezing Mira's huge breasts around and around, "…You said you were a double E cup…" the man kept on grinning, the look of disgrace on Mirajane's face making him so hard as he sunk his long fingers into her lily white tits, each round globe moving up and down in his grasp the more he molded her soft shapes, the thin fabric of her string bikini struggling to keep her bouncy girls in the more he played with them. "…But you never told me that you're a _natural_ double E cup…heheheh…"

Staring down at her as those words rolled out of his mouth, the look on the white haired fairy's face was worth the bet all in itself. "You…you jerk…I told you how big my bra size is…" the eldest Strauss sister struggled to bark out, her anger with the much larger mage over how he was so flagrantly feeling her up in the open, "…you don't need to act like anyone thought my breasts were faa—ake!"

Suddenly increasing his grip on her soft jugs, Bacchus shot a smug grin over Erza's way, the man enjoying even more the infuriated scowl on Titania's lips, the beautiful knight not at all happy about seeing him kneading her friend's huge melons like he was. His harsh squeeze cutting off Mirajane's complaining, Bacchus looked Erza right in the eye as he roughly molded the pale maiden's round boobies around and around, "…Hey, I never thought these things were fake…" he kept on roaming his fingers all over her soft melons, enjoying just how bouncy they were, how despite being as pillowy soft as marshmallows, Mira's boobs were somehow just as perky and firm as they needed to be to stick out like they did. "…But there _is_ something I was curious about for a long time…"

His eyes staying on Erza's the entire time, the pervert shot the scarlet knight one last wink as he dived down, his strong hands holding Mirajane's huge double E breasts still so that she was on display as much as possible, Bacchus shoved his face directly between the buxom girl's bikini clad globes! "You animal!" Erza shouted out even though she could do nothing to stop him, the girl's fists shaking at her sides, the knight was forced to stand there, rage boiling within her as Mirajane leaned back, her arms quivering while Bacchus held her prized breasts in his hands, the entire time rubbing that disgusting smug smirk of his all over her perfect girls, his upturned lips, his long tongue, the bastard's mocking eyes, all of it was happily smooshing around in between Mirajane Strauss' double E cleavage, the maiden's cleavage his playground to explore, the immensely soft valley one he would enjoy all night long if he got the chance. "…How…how dare you do that to her…" Erza growled at him, but as Bacchus finally took his head out from the paler girl's porcelain valley, the look on his face told her that he had something _much_ worse in mind now.

"Heheh…you think _I'm_ a bad animal for doing that, Erza-chan?..." Bacchus smirked victoriously, his mind already whirring around his way to get at the defiant fairy for being so loud while he was playing with Mira-chan's heavenly boobies. "…I think that's pretty funny…especially since _you're_ the one whose about to pull Mira-chan's bikini top off for me…" The effect his words had on the mighty Titania were instantaneous.

Her face lighting up in horror, Mirajane couldn't believe her ears, already…he already wanted to see her…her… "You…you _can't_ possibly be serious…" Erza scowled up at the man still holding her best friend's tits in his hands like his own playtoys, his fingers gently kneading each round white globe around and around to entertain himself, "…I…I would _never_ humiliate another girl that way…to think I would expose Mirajane to you…I…"

Struggling to keep her body under control, the redhead looked over to the Strauss girl, the white haired mage still whimpering from how roughly he was groping her breasts, she hated herself for doing this…but at least it would help Mira…right? "Fine!...I'll…I'll show you her breasts…" A loud _huff_ leaving her lips, Erza stormed over to the pair, the knight quickly taking the strings of Mira's top in her hand. "You know you really are going to pay for making me do this, you creep…" she growled up at the man even as he let go of her large melons with a lovely _boing!_

"Heheheh…like I said, Erza-chan…" Bacchus smirked at her, his teeth glistening as he got ready for the sight of a lifetime, "…you're the mean girl stripping her friends…not me…" His eyes focused entirely on the bikini clad fairy, the victorious wizard could feel his normally slanted eyes opening as wide as they could go the moment Erza did it. With Mira's arms still out at her sides, the scantily clad model let out a loud squeal as she realized what was happening! Before Bacchus' eyes, Erza suddenly pulled the strings holding the knots together on Mirajane's bikini top, the small ties unraveling, the two small pink triangles of fabric fluttered off of her chest, pulled away by Erza's scowling form, the sight that came next one Bacchus would never forget.

"KIIIIIYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Her entire face completely red, the Strauss' squeal was music to his ears, her bikini top suddenly yanked off of her chest, Mirajane's plump thirty four double E cup boobies slowly bounced out into the open, each globe just as round and perky as they had seemed in her bikini top, they didn't bounce down as much as forward, the natural perk to them keeping them up despite gravity's pull.

"OHHHH YEAAAAAHHHH!" Bacchus cheered with glee at what he saw, first one then the other pink tips rolling out to stand erect at the center of each perfect breast, he could see them in full, Mirajane Strauss' tits, the rack all guys in Fiore wanted to see were right before him now, and he felt that even if his eyes were closed he'd know it.

 _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_

The sounds they made when they bounced out of her bikini top shaking the air even more than her natural boobs themselves wobbled around, Bacchus wasted no time in taking what he owned! Those large tanned octopuses he called hands reaching out, before Erza could say so much as a word of anger, Bacchus was holding Mirajane's huge bare breasts in his hands, the rude man easily rolling her soft smooth flesh around and around in his grasp, her double E globes sliding over his calloused palms with no resistance, his movements as if he were kneading bread dough, not a girl. "Oh yeah…Mira-chan…I know so many guys have wanted to do this…" he kept on grinning, the soft whimpers and sighs coming from Mira's lips telling him that this _had_ to be the first time a man had handled her melons, otherwise they wouldn't be so sensitive to his touch, "… _ALL_ your readers jerk off every night at the thought of playing with your breasts…but who would have thought…"

His face sinking lower down so that he was even with her face, Bacchus licked his lips, the girl looking through half lidded eyes as he lifted one pale white boob to his own chapped lips, "…that you would let a dog like me be the first to violate them…" Her eyes opening wide, Erza could only clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming in rage as Bacchus pressed his parted lips against the exposed pillow of Mira's melon, his tongue slipping out, it curled around her pink nipple before sucking all of it in for a deep…wet…kiss.

With Mira-chan's huge boobs all around him, to say that Bacchus was in heaven would be an understatement. His tongue rolling around and around her light, light pink areola, the man caught her hard little nipple between his lips, sucking on it before running his tongue all over it, the guild dog sloppily making out with Mira's soft melon with no way for the girl to stop him no matter how embarrassed it was making her.

"Ugh…you disgusting dog…" Opening one eye as he continued to feast on the soft flesh of Mirajane's boob, Bacchus grinned, the insults coming from Titania as they reached his ears only making him enjoy what he was doing to the girl that much more! "…Taking advantage of her like this over a bet…" her red hair falling across her face, the knight's clenched fists shook in anger, "…One day you're going to pay for thi—IIIISSSSSS!" Her brown eyes suddenly popping wide open, Erza looked down at her skirt, the sight of Bacchus' right hand slipping under the blue fabric something she wished she would _never_ see!

Adorable moans still sprouting from Mira as he suckled on her thirty four double E breast, Bacchus smirked over at the fairy queen as he slipped his free hand under her skirt, "Mhmmm…and you're saying, _I'm_ the disgusting one, Erza-chan?..." Moving those rude eyes of his up and down her form, the dog man licked his lips, while two of his longest fingers pressed hard against the redhead's panty clad mound, "…Because right now to me you seem to be the…" those two awful fingers of his curling, before the knight could even react they snuck inside her pure white panties, the first man to _ever_ touch her there already running his digits up and down the inner lips of her sex, "… _REALLY_ dirty one…"

Letting go of Mira's pale breast with a _POP!_ Bacchus let it bounce a little as he withdrew his hand from Erza's skirt, the man raising an eyebrow as he held up those two fingers before them, the pair _dripping_ with the scarlet girl's clear juices. "Heheh…I think I know what's wrong, Erza-chan…" The winner of the day gazed over at her, her big brown eyes staring with what had to be pure outrage at what he'd done, the proof that Bacchus had groped her pussy before anyone else in the world dripping from his hand. "…I think…you're… mhmmm…jealous…" Pulling his hand back as he spoke, Bacchus looked the fairy queen in the eye as he brought his fingers into his mouth, the deliciously sweet juices of Erza Scarlet on his tongue.

"You…you ANIMAL!..." Erza was shaking even more now, not only had he touched her under her skirt, but now he was ENJOYING her nectar?! "…I swear on all that is holy you'll wish you…"

Sucking away the last of her juices from his fingertips as she spoke, Bacchus cut in at just the right moment, "…Had a maid to clean up for me?...Yeah I guess I do…" his tassels moving as he stood up more, he ran his hand down Mirajane's cheek as he spoke, "…I don't think it's fair that Mira-chan has to be topless while you wear so much…" the strongest of Quatro Cerberus's guild snapped his newly wet fingers at her, the girl's red eyebrow starting to tick in anger, "…Yeah…since you're so jealous to join in…and since I need a maid to keep things clean…how about you put on that _sexy_ little number of yours?..." Still watching as Erza stood there, his grip on Mirajane's soft booby tightened, eliciting another soft gasp from the girl.

Fists shaking in her armor, Erza still didn't do as she was told though, but her resistance was what made this all the more fun for Bacchus, "Heh…don't want to yet, huh?... Well don't worry…" his rude eyes returning to the white haired fairy in his arms, he smirked, "…I think I have something else Mira-chan and I can do while we wait…" Turning his attention fully to the transform mage, he grabbed her by the back of her head, looking her in those big blue eyes of hers. "Tell me, Mira-chan…" the man's right hand deftly slid down the back of her body until it was on her butt, his fingers groping her soft ass, "…Have you ever had a _man_ kiss you before?..."

The truth evident even before she spoke, Mirajane slowly shook her head 'no' the way her lips quivered telling him that these lips of hers were a virgin's lips, and if she hadn't kissed before…and he was the first person to play with that amazing rack of hers…then… "Heheheh…the guys wouldn't believe it if I told em'…to think…Sorcerer Magazine's sexiest pinup girl hasn't even been kissed before…" Pulling the reluctant girl that much closer, their lips a hair a part, he shot Erza a look that made the knight shake with fury, "…Don't worry though…I'll _gladly_ make up for all that lost time…"

As Erza looked on in rage, Bacchus slammed his lips against Mira's smaller pink pair, his rough, chapped set rubbing all over the pale model's mouth, he didn't waste any time in thrusting his eager tongue down her throat! "MHMMMMPH!" Her big blue eyes closing in shame, there was nothing she could do, but try to enjoy it as Bacchus stole her first kiss, that slippery eel of a tongue wrapping around hers, he licked, kissed and massaged her lips with his own, the hunger in his movements sucking out her saliva as his own washed into her mouth to defile her just as both of them _knew_ his seed would soon.

' _Heh…Mira-chan tastes of vanilla…I knew she'd taste sweet…'_ Bacchus thought as he savored her taste, her white hair falling over them. The kiss going on for several minutes, spit was already leaking down Mira's neck to coat her pale breasts in slippery goo. Bacchus' right hand never once leaving the model's fantastic hooters, he kept digging his fingers into the underside of her globes before roughly kneading them around and around, juggling them in his palm; the rude treatment matching her kiss.

"EXQUIP!"

A bright light emanating from across the room, Bacchus took his lips off of the white haired girl, at long last giving her a break from his ministrations, "Well now that's more like it!..." His hands leaving her the moment he saw his next prize, the dog man let the topless model collapse, Mirajane's soft butt hitting the floor, she quickly crossed her arms over her abundant cleavage, not that it mattered, Bacchus had already defiled those beautiful melons with their first sight, first gropes, and as her reddened nipples could say…their first tongue kisses. "…So you _finally_ decided to give in, eh, Erza-chan?..." Grinning like the mad dog he was, the man slowly shook his head as he walked over to the newly changed fairy.

Standing there in her sexy maid outfit was Erza, her red hair done up in two long pig tails, her dress showed quite a bit, with her apron stopping at her thighs, there was a bare patch before the maiden's long legs were covered in frilly black and white net stockings, each ending at her feet in those cute black buckle shoes. The eyes that had been the first to see THE model Mirajane topless scanning over her, Erza looked to the side, her face tinting red as her own _impressive_ pair of thirty six F cup boobs jutted out of the front of her outfit, there just not being enough room for them, Bacchus was treated with the view of those bouncy pillows struggling to stay in her top, her cleavage more 3-D than a valley. "There…" scarlet hair falling across her face, Erza put her hands on her hips, waiting for what was bound to come. "…Here I am…now leave Mira alone…" glancing over at her panting friend as she sat there on the ground, she scowled, "…Just…just stick with me the rest of the—uh!"

"Oh, calm down, Erza-chan…" Bacchus' rude voice snuck into her ears like his fingers had her panties, the feel of his touch already upon her once again, "…I'm giving _my_ bikini model a break…besides…" A rush of red suddenly exploding across the knight's pale cheeks, Erza shot him the most furious look he had ever seen in his entire life as he wrapped one large hand around her left breast, "…I need to find out just how bit Tittytania's melons are compared to Mira-chan's…" One red eyebrow ticking up and down, the girl was forced to endure it as Bacchus cupped her left boob in his hand, the sensation of those rude hands on her again already bringing back what had happened earlier.

Like tentacles on a ship, the dog man's tanned fingers dug into the tops of Erza's pale boobies, each one groping her soft skin even as he found a firmer texture than Mira's had. "Whoa…heheh…though it looks like these knockers of yours are just as tough as you are, eh, Erza-chan?..." The man staring down into her glowing brown eyes, the anger he saw there only made him smirk all the wider. Feeling the silky fabric of her corset on his fingers, Bacchus gave her huge boobs a full squeeze, a small bit of drool falling down as he molded as much of them in his hands as he could. Not getting a response from his mocking question, the taller mage went in for something even more fun. "…Well if you don't want to answer that…you can at least tell me how big they are…it would be nice…ya know?..."

Staring the previously untouched maiden in the eye, Bacchus grinned, his teeth showing even more as he groped and squeezed her soft flesh in his hands, "…Besides… _I_ am putting my hands all over them, aren't I?..." Seeing the scowl increasing in intensity on her face, he dug deeper, all ten fingers slipping inside the front of her maid outfit, Bacchus roughly cupped the undersides of Erza's round breasts before pulling them out of her corset with a series of harsh bounces! "…Bacchus…is seeing…and touching…Erza…Scarlet's big… _real_ …" Running the tongue still dripping with Mira's taste over his lips Bacchus waited for Erza to finish, the red headed beauty blushing even more as she looked away, she said it.

"Thirty six F cups…"The woman said it, her eyes then shooting up to meet his, she sent a defiant glare his way, not that it mattered, he had what he wanted.

Not wasting even a second, Bacchus was all over her, one mean hand still fondling her bare melons, the other slipped down to feel out just what the rest of that beautiful knight's body looked like! "Mhmmm…thirty six F, huh?..." He smirked at her, his right palm overflowing with one of her huge breasts, with so much bouncy flesh held it in his hand, the man was not letting her go _that_ easily. "…So your rack is just as big just your body is more…" Reaching up under the bottom of her maid skirt, Bacchus eagerly groped her firm ass, the skin stretched taut over the rounds of her cheeks, it was worlds different from Mirajane's bigger, softer booty, "…Tight…" Rubbing that lucky lucky hand all around her butt, Bacchus caught it in a harsh squeeze, her panties balling up in his grip as he felt her up for all she was worth.

"Agh-ah!" Trying to catch herself as she fell forward, all the mighty Titania managed to accomplish was falling even more into Bacchus' grasp, the man slipping the hand on her ass around her body, he wasted no time in catching her by her navel before sliding it up the skin tight fabric to join his right hand at her impressive bust.

With the rest of her gorgeous body fully mapped out, the Quatro hound dived in to enjoy the bounty of his victory. "Short of air, already?..." snickering under his breath as he caught her fall, Bacchus could _sense_ the anger within her, the indignity of what he was doing, her brown orbs staring up at him in rage, he looked back at her…before purposefully moving his eyes down to her exposed boobs just to piss her off, "…Well here, let me see if I can pump some more back through these huge titties of yours…" Grabbing a F cup in each hand, Erza's gasp of humiliation was music to his ears!

Oh he was loving this! Like a frat boy at a party, Bacchus took full advantage of his arch rival's topless state, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to grab these fucking things during our fights…" he leaned down so that his lips were on her ear, air washing over her tender skin, "…Now…I get to be the first man to play with these bazongas you try so hard to hide…and I'm going to do it…" giving each of her soft mounds a rude squeeze, Bacchus licked the shell of her ear as he filled his entire hands with Erza's bare breasts, "…all…night….long."

The girl taking the bait perfectly, just as Titania turned her head to yell back at the indignant hound, Bacchus pressed his rough lips against her smooth pair, Erza's big brown orbs popping wide open, she could not believe it! He…Bacchus…he was… _'My first kiss…'_ That thought rolling through her mind, she didn't stand a chance as the taller man backed her up against the door, his huge frame looming over her smaller body, he easily took control. With one hand kneading her boobs, fingers sliding up and over every round curve, he suddenly caught that little pink bud appearing in the center of her breast, the feeling of her nipple being slowly pulled making her mouth open all the more, leaving just enough room for Bacchus to shove his tongue inside, her first tongue kiss his as well as Mira's…

' _Mhmmm…Strawberries…"_ He grinned, the taste of Erza's mouth something no man had ever tasted rushing into his, he sucked on her tongue, drawing out even more essence before pinning her between himself and that hard door, his lips catching her own, kissing them, slurping, sucking on her skin, the head of her body radiating onto his, as mad as she was over what he was doing…her body was _more_ than happy for him to have his way. Running his tongue all over her harsh tongue, he made sure to savor every moment.

Ending the kiss after almost ten mind blowing minutes of making out, he let her lips go, the knight drawing in her first full breath of air in what seemed like forever, there was no rest for her as Bacchus dove straight down into her cleavage, the mouth that had stolen her first kiss now puckering as he held one of her incredibly firm boobies up to his lips. "Heheh…looks like Tittytania's melons _like_ all the attention…" Grinning like the perv he was, Bacchus gave Erza's hard pebble a deep, deep lick, his tongue forcing her nipple back against her areola, it didn't matter that unlike Mira's puffy disc, Erza's areola almost blended in with the rest of her boobs, the hound man pushed it all back into her pale flesh before locking his lips around it and sucking as hard as he could!

"Agh!..." Struggling to keep herself together, Erza was helpless, her scarlet hair falling over her eyes, she could do nothing, but look down, delicate mewls leaving her wet lips as Bacchus devoured her huge fun bags. Her boobs may not have been as soft as Mira's were, but he didn't care, he just squeezed them as much as he wanted, letting them bounce and wobble back into their original shapes before sinking his deeply tanned fingers into them again and again, sucking on her pinkened nipple before switching to the other one, his lips stealing every first touch until he had left her entire thirty six F cup rack claimed in his saliva. "Ugh…d…damnit…you asshole…" Staring down at him as he cupped her huge boobs in his tanned hands, the man's lips still eagerly slurping on one of her hard nipples, Erza could barely stand to _think_ of what was happening. Bacchus…one of her worst rivals…he… "…Stop playing with my breasts like you own them…"

Her breathing picking up at the feeling of a long suck suctioning her right globe to his face, she begrudgingly let out a long moan, the man who _did_ own her for now smirking. "Heheh, well okay, Erza…if you insist…" Abruptly letting the scarlet babe go, he reared back up to his full height before looking down, both Mira and Erza topless, the maidens huge boobies out in the cool air and slick with his spit, the first time anyone had done that to them, "…Heh…let's see some school girls now!..." He clapped his hands together with a cheer, both ladies scowling at him for playing with them, "…Hey…don't worry about having to cover up…just don't cover much…" that evil smirk spread wide over his face a glow of light obscured the girls as they did as he told them too.

The glow disappearing just as it had appeared, both Mirajane and Erza were left standing in an almost matching set of school girl outfits. "Awww, yeah! Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!..." Bacchus shouted, the glares coming from the two only increasing when his eyes begun checking them out again. The fairy girls were clad in matching small white t-shirts, the buttons straining to keep closed each of their huge F and EE cup melons from bulging out of the top, their soft skin wobbling and jiggling even though they were standing still.

His eyes moving up and down with each breath they took, it looked like the ladies were about to pop out of their shirts at any moment! "Careful there, Erza…" Bacchus snickered as he gave his rival a rather saucy grin, "…Wouldn't want those giant tits of yours to spill out of your top…I mean…it's not like I've seen what you look like topless or anything…hahaha!" The sheer look of indignity on Erza's face growing with his taunts, she stood there with her fists shaking as he let his eyes slip down further. Like their shirts the girls were wearing green mid-thigh skirts, the thin material moving with the gentle wind of the fan above them, "…Oooh yeah, now these are nice too…" The hound kept on grinning as he looked them over, seeing the wind pick their skirts up a little, Bacchus was _more_ than happy to see that while their clothes were the same, their panties weren't…

Kneeling down to get a better look, Bacchus grinned as he saw for sure that while Erza had on a pair of black lace panties, Mirajane…she had a delicious set of pink ones, "…Heheh, well, _hello_ Mira-chan…" He turned his gaze up at her, the white haired girl's panties still in his full view, "…Looks like you've kept a little more… _innocence_ than your slutty black pantied friend…" Smirking even wider when he saw Erza's reaction, the man simply stood up again before shrugging, his eyes closing since he was telling the 'truth' after all, "…Hey, don't be mad at me, Tittytania…" Bacchus looked her dead in the eye, her anger at the fact _BACCHUS_ would always have been the first man to ravish her previously pure body boiling over. "…After all… _you_ had to take Mira-chan's top off by force…while _you_ happily showed me yours…"

"F…fuck you, Bacchus…" The scarlet babe stammered, Mirajane looking down as her friend tried to defend herself, this _had_ to be the most embarrassing day of their lives, "…I never showed you my…" Her eyes glowing with rage as with a smirk the man gestured to her chest, the knight looked away before doing as she was told, her small hands grabbing the front of her shirt, with one hard yank she broke all the buttons on the front, her huge braless globes bouncing out into view, she may not have before, but now…

Licking his lips all the more at her comment, the man snickered at her, "See?... I knew you liked showing them off, Erza-chan…just wait until I have you show me the rest…"while taunting her was fun he had more to do before he could ravish her properly. The skin of their legs below their skirts was bare down until below their knees where they were then covered by mid-knee length black socks, the vast majority of their long sexy legs revealed to the world.

"Ahhh…now this is what I've been needing…" Bacchus gazed down at his girls with lust, the man looking a little further down, so did the fairies…even if they had wished they didn't. While each of their nipples were as hard as pebbles from his earlier treatment of them and their pussies were more…wet…than they cared to admit, it was the sight of Bacchus' rock hard bulge pressing out against his pants that scared them most.

He…was… _ **HUGE.**_

That grin of his only getting even bigger when he saw their eyes expand at him, the Quatro wizard grabbed the front of his pants, his muscles flexing, in one swift movement he revealed his long, thick cock to them. "…Oh yeah…I've been needing a good boobjob…" Red eyes moving between them, Bacchus stood there, placing his hands on his hips as he waited for one of the girls to volunteer to do the deed, and sure enough, with a face as red as her hair, Erza walked up to him, the mighty knight falling to her knees. "...Wow…how did I know Erza-chan was the kind of girl who bowed to a cock so easily?..." The man asked, taking in the look of pure hate he was getting in return from the fairy girl, "…Don't stop there…" he let his eyes slip down to admire her slippery spit soaked jugs once more, "…I already got those huge melons of yours all wet for you; don't tell me you don't _want_ to rub them on my big man here…"

Scarlet red hair falling over her eyes, Erza looked down at his cock as if it were a monster and not a tasty treat for a girl like her. Sticking out a good eight inches, to say that Bacchus was as well-endowed as they were was an understatement. Looking up past the round purple mushroom head before her, Erza looked him right in the eye as she picked up each of her F cup hooters in her small hands and lifted them up on either side of his cock, "…Don't think I'm _ever_ forgetting this…" She scowled at him, the look on his face saying just how much he cared.

"Oh yeah, Erza-chan…" He smirked, enjoying all the more the look of sheer disgust on her eyes as a drop of precum dripped out of his cock to land in her cleavage, "…I don't plan on you _EVER_ forgetting tonight…" Those words leaving his mouth, her eyes disappeared under her eyes as he then felt the most wonderful feeling of his life, two huge pale globes of female flesh wrapping around his long, tanned cock, Bacchus, was the first man to feel just what it was like to get a boobjob from the biggest, and firmest melons in all of Fiore. "Ahhh…" Closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh, Bacchus let the sensations take him over. Moving her large breasts around his cock, Erza did her best to sandwich the man's massive member between her firm hooters, it wasn't easy hers being as firm as they were, but once she had him in her cleavage…to say things were soft and tight was downplaying it massively.

His head rolling back, Bacchus let out another deep moan at the feeling of Erza's huge tits rubbing over his hard skin, oh he could feel it, the slipperiness of his own spit lubing her boobies up, the redhead stroked him off with her most precious assets. "Yeah…hehehehh…fuck yeah, Erza-chan…" the hound chuckled all the more as he felt the tip of his manhood slip between her pillowy breasts, "…You _naturally_ know how to beat a man…" Even more chuckles coming from his joke, Erza just wanted to get him off and out of her hair! Gripping him even harder between her melons, she did just that! They could both feel it, the heat building within his cock the more she stroked him, like two big balloons around his hard on, kept pressing them together while moving them up and down his length.

Inch after veiny inch digging into her soft skin it _felt_ like Bacchus was fucking her boobs the way this was going! His cock was so hard, the heat so much, the slickness from his spit disappearing, Erza flipped some hair out of her eyes as she spat onto him, the lube getting things back on pace. _'Ooooh…yeah…Erza-chan's tits are nice and firm…I can barely move my cock between them…'_ Bacchus thought to himself, the sensations of Titania's iron breasts leaving him panting in the real world, _'…I wonder how Mira-chan's will feel by comparison…'_

The pair gritting their teeth, one in humiliated anger at what she was being forced to do, the other looked down, the sight of Erza one he'd never forget, there she was, the knight clad in just a school girl outfit…as she worked him off with just her big, tender melons. "Uh…uhhhhh!..." The joy of seeing his rival in such a way mixing with the overwhelming pleasure of her huge boobs being rubbed all over his cock, Bacchus came! "…AHHHHHHHHHH!" His head exploding in pleasure, Mirajane gasped, the white headed girl covering her mouth in horror as Erza, the wizard unprepared for what was happening had her mouth open when he came, her lips, her eyes, her hair, her whole face, even the maiden's slippery boobs were hit by load after load of Bacchus' hot white seed, the man making her as dirty on the outside as she soon would be everywhere else.

His hot cum shooting down her throat, Erza fell back, trying desperately to cough it out, _'Oh my gosh…ugh…he…I can taste…I_ _ATE_ _Bacchus'…'_ But while the fallen knight did everything she could do try and erase the flavor of the hound in her mouth, _he_ was far from satisfied just yet.

Taking four quick steps, he was on Mirajane before she could uncover her mouth, gazing up at him as a large hand suddenly pushed her to her knees, Mira could only gasp at the words to hit her, "Mhmmm…did you know your life as a bikini model would lead to giving boobjobs to your fans?..." Bacchus smirked all the more at Mira. The girl turning to take a look at her cum soaked friend, she soon shot a glare back up at him, not that he minded…she was cute that way anyhow. "…Heheheh…well _I_ did…" Reaching down with the same hand to put her on her knees, Bacchus grabbed the front of her school girl shirt, a soft squeak reaching his ears as his fingers sunk into her soft cleavage to do so, and with one hard 'yank' the buttons of Mirajane's shirt flew everywhere, her huge melons bouncing out for his eager eyes.

"Ahhh! You jerk!" The Strauss maiden squealed as her jugs jiggled into view, each of them even more pale than Erza's were, "…Don't you _dare_ strip me!" Her defiant glare staring up at him, Bacchus didn't mind, if anything he was enjoying seeing the feistier side of the girl so many loved. Not wasting even another second, the hound man quickly shoved his long cock between her soft double E globes! His movements catching her off guard, the bikini model had no choice, she knew this was going to chaff, so with the most reluctant expression she'd ever worn on her face, she let a trail of drool slip from her lips before pooling between her bouncy breasts.

The model having to lube up her own jugs to give a boob job she'd never wanted to give, Mira sighed heavily as she slowly started moving her large knockers around Bacchus' long cock. "Ahhh, yeah, Mira-chan…" the owner of that cock moaned happily, his hand gripping her shoulders to pull her closer to his manhood, "…Yes…yeah…more…jerk me off with those fun bags I've been jerking off to alone all these years…" Sucking in her lips to avoid getting anything Erza got on her, the Strauss sister completely enveloped his long cock between her boobies, like a log in a moving river, his thick sausage moved up and down and all over the model's amazing rack as she worked him.

One second his cock was down between her boobs, her movements almost like water, he let out another aching moan as Mira held her breath, precum leaking out into her cleavage as his manhood slipped around all over her porcelain flesh, marking her at every turn, "Who would have ever thought kicking your brother's ass would make you want to wrap your huge boobs around my cock, eh, Mira-chan?..." Bacchus smirked, the man feeling the heat growing even hotter, he looked over at Erza, the girl finally recovered from swallowing his load before, he signaled for her to come over as well. "Don't worry, Mira-chan…" he looked down at her again, that look of anger on her face soon turning into embarrassment for her friend as Erza instinctually squished her round melons up against her softer pair, Bacchus' cock now surrounded on all sides by some of the best knockers in all of Fairy Tail!

"Wow, looks like even Erza can't get enough of my cock on her…" the Quatro wizard smirked, the sensations of two girls rubbing their soft slippery boobies all over his member bringing him close to cumming already! "…But I want a little more than just your killer racks…"A long tongue falling out to lick around in the air, he grinned victoriously as they both blushed in unison, knowing what he wanted, "…Go ahead girls…" he snickered all the more, "…Give my big boy a nice long kiss…"

Blue eyes meeting brown, the gulps both ladies made as they leaned forward was almost enough to make him cum on the spot! Each of them leaning in, they squished their huge melons together, trapping his cock between them so that it was helpless, but to slide around in the area between the softer and firmer pairs. "Sorry for this, Erza…" Mira choked out, her words coming in short bursts, she froze as Erza pressed forward, the three of them having the kiss of their lives!

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" His head falling back so hard he nearly fell over, Bacchus let out the longest, loudest yell of his life! Their huge slippery boobies rolling his long member between them, Erza and Mira closed their eyes as they made out, their lips just barely touching as much to his glee as Bacchus' fat purple cock head became sandwiched between them; the girls weren't just making out, they were sucking him off at the same time! Long tongues slipping and sliding all around him, he could feel Erza's firm breasts and her shorter tongue doing their best to rough up the underside of his cock.

Meanwhile Mira's softer boobs and longer tongue wrapped themselves around the tip of his manhood. Oh it was amazing, the two slippery eels licking up and down the heated head, the soft skin of their globes pulling on his hard cock, their breath flowing all around the tip just before their tongue dueled along the skin around his slit, it was too much! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting it all out, Bacchus spewed twice as much cum out this time as he had before! The hot spunk shooting up into the air it was soon raining down all over the girls, Erza gaining even more on her silky skin while Mirajane got plenty caught in her hair, her rack coated in the white substance. Worst of all though was that first spurt, his cum shooting out during their kiss, both girls got a hot mouthful of cream; they would remember what Bacchus's seed tasted like as it ran over their gums even if they didn't want to.

The amount too much to spit out, Mira had to swallow it, but no sooner had she done that she felt her body being pulled into the air only to land on the bed. The girl looking further down it, she blushed at what she saw. His clothes falling to the floor, Bacchus climbed up too before lying down, his nude male body there for both girls to see, he patted his still erect cock before grinning, "Get on, Mira-chan…I've got a little problem here that only your pussy can solve…" Seeing the instant look of mortification on her face, he nodded, that beautiful moment finally at hand, "…Yeah, Mira-chan…" he smirked knowing what he would soon do, "…I'm going to fuck you now…"

Smirking all the more, Bacchus watched as Mirajane Strauss got on top of him, her hands on his chest, the man slipped his hand underneath her skirt before pulling her panties aside, exposing her soft pink slit to his gaze. "Ahaha…there she is…Mira-chan's _virgin_ pussy…" drool leaking from his lips, Bacchus could barely contain himself! "…Time to see what a world class model feels like!..." Yelling at the top of his voice, Bacchus suddenly slammed his cock into her maidenhood. A sudden ear piercing scream shooting through the room, Bacchus could tell from her scream and the small bit of blood leaking down over his cock that Mirajane truly was a virgin…or well, she _had_ been, but that V card was his now.

"Ah, yes! So tight…fuck…Mira-chan, you're amazing!..." Bouncing the girl up and down on his hips, Bacchus could feel her walls contracting around him, she was so freakin tight! Looking up he quickly grabbed her huge thirty four double Es in his hands, squishing and kneading her soft boobs as he fucked her, it didn't take long before he came! "Ugh…fuck…ummmm!" He was fucking Mirajane Strauss! THE most popular bikini model in all of Fiore and it was her first time at that! His hard cock thrusting in and out of her pussy at top speed, he came, his mouth opening up, Bacchus shot spurt after spurt of his hot seed into her virgin pussy.

"YEEAAUUUHHH!" Squealing in pleasure she never wanted, Mira too came, her virginity gone she fell back on the bed before rolling onto the floor, the warm feeling inside her leaking out her loosened pussy. But Bacchus was _far_ from done even now! He was pumped with testosterone from the thrill of the fight and this and he wasn't nearly done! "Fuck…that was good…" but as Mira fell down his gaze moved to what had to be the biggest prize of all. Mirajane, as beautiful and sexy as she was really was a girl to be proud of having a trophy, but then there was Erza…and even though she was as beautiful in her own right…it would be the fun of fucking a girl who hated him as much as she did that would be oh so satisfying.

A tired pant leaving his dogged lips, Bacchus curled one finger repeatedly towards her, "Remember that armor you beat me with last time we fought?..." Staring at her with those mocking eyes of his, the scarlet knight knew exactly what he was talking about when he said that. Her glaring brown orbs meeting his red ones a bright light consumed her, the girl reappearing in her Robe of Yuen armor, only now she wore it not to put her enemy into fear, but rather…

"…Heheh…yeah that's the one…" Bacchus smirked as she climbed up to sit across from him on the bed, the man still taller than her as he sat up on his bare ass. Leaning forward, he grinned at the indignant look on her face as he gently peeled open her clothes, his eyes roaming all over the curve of her large breasts as he happily looked down the front of her robe, the sight of her bare melons wobbling around inside of it like milk to a cat. "…And just like I thought…" he slid his orbs along her firm cleavage and up to her eyes, that glare of hers only turning him on even more, "…not _ANY_ underwear to be seen…you _are_ a dirty girl, aren't you, Erza-chan?..."

Her scowl only increasing in intensity as he suddenly pushed her down, the scarlet knight shook some red hair out of her eyes as he gazed down at her longingly; as it turned out her armor truly was more of a peep show than it was protection now. Running his eyes all over her body, Bacchus was pleased by what he saw, or didn't see. The thin purple fabric moving up, already part of the knight's bare pussy was there for his eyes, and like Mirajane there wasn't a single hint of hair, she was as clean as could be! His tongue falling out of his mouth though it was then he saw the best part of her armor. "Heheh…I think maybe a girl your… _size_ should think of wearing a bra with that armor, Erza-chan…" Bacchus smirked wider than he had all night as he stared at her chest, "…Unless of course you _wanted_ to fall out of it for me?..."

Her brown orbs moving down to see what he was talking out, Erza let out a small squeak as she realized her left boob had fallen out of her robe when he pushed her down, her face turning beet red, she quickly grabbed the round globe with one hand as her other pulled the robe back over it, "Don't you make fun of my body, you asshole!..." Titania shouted up at him, her hair waving over her face as he leaned further forward, looming over her, "…I can't help it if I have a wardrobe malfun—AHHHHHH!"

"Oh, sorry, were you trying to cover up?..." His lips pursing as if he wasn't totally messing with her, Bacchus suddenly grabbed either side of Erza's Robe of Yuen, and with not a word of warning the man tore it completely off of her body! In an instant she went from Titania the mighty and strong, to a bare naked girl, her entire body exposed for his hungry eyes to devour. "…Well don't worry about doing that…I want you naked for this…"

Running his perverted eyes up and down her pale form, Bacchus was feeling so giddy he felt like cumming just from the joy of this! "Hahaha! Would you look at this…" He grinned so wide his chapped lips nearly spit, "…I, Bacchus, have the mighty Erza Scarlet naked underneath me…damn…" the man kept on chuckling to himself as he looked her over, memorizing every part of her naked body for all time, "…You…you have one _HELL_ of a body, Titania…" Moving his hands down to grip her hips, Bacchus slid his fingers all over them, feeling just how firm her ass was as he reached back before pulling them forward. "…Fuck…and to think I can touch you anywhere I want…" Rough digits dragging over her soft flesh, Bacchus smirked at the way she grit her teeth at him as his large palm slipped down over her navel, her skin his to enjoy he quickly cupped her bald pussy in his hand, the hound's middle finger gently reaching in to stroke her little pink sex.

"Agh! No! You bastard, don't you even…you…ugh…" Trying her best to resist, Erza's voice slowly dropped from angry shouts to a series of whimpering grumbles, the feeling of someone touching her pussy being just…too much for a virgin like her.

His fingers carefully massaging her maidenhood just a little longer, Bacchus released her mound just as quickly as he'd groped her, his hands each shooting straight for the pair of thirty six F cup torpedoes on her chest! "…Quiet now, Erza-chan…" the greatest wizard of Quatro Cerberus let his tongue hang out as he positioned his long cock at her entrance, "…You wouldn't want to scream too loud and wake me up from this dream before I _FUCK_ Erza Scarlet's purity away…" Her eyes opening wide at what he said, they soon slammed shut as Erza leaned back against the bed, her back arching and moans spilling from her pink lips as Bacchus thrust inch after inch after long hard inch of his cock into her. "OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He could feel the anger in her movements as she tightened around him, the maiden obviously not happy with them moaning in unison upon him entering her.

But it was during that moan that he felt something else. Erza may have been tougher than Mira and thus didn't scream, but even still, as evidenced by the small trickle of blood that he saw sliding down his juice covered manhood, Bacchus had felt it when he tore Erza's hymen, the knight's purity defiled by him and him alone for the very first time. "Uhh….uhh…uhh…hmmm…" Doing her best to keep her moans inside her, it was no use, he was just too big! Moving in and out of her, Bacchus wasted no time in picking up speed, Titania was tough, and despite how wonderfully soft it felt on the inside, he knew her pussy could take some sexy abuse.

"Uhhhh yeah!..." The male wizard moaned alongside her, the man looking down at his prize, she really was something. With every thrust of his member into her body, he could feel her squeezing around him, trying to force him out, but only making him want to stay even longer, and with each time he pumped even more thick cock into the knight's pussy, her huge F cup breasts would bounce up and down before falling back around. They were almost hypnotizing they were so erotic. "…Heheh, for such a strong girl you're enjoying my cock inside you so much you can't even control your boobs…"

Smirking at the anger in her eyes, Bacchus made her shut them again as he pressed a tanned hand onto each of her big white boobies, his fingers squishing all around them as he did his best to squeeze them like the huge stress relief balls they were! "Mhmmm! Ahhhh yes! Yes! THIS is what you were made for, Titania!..." Bacchus could feel her body trying to draw his seed out even as she tried to force him away, "…Your huge breasts fighting to bounce out of my hands while your pussy strangles my cock!..." His pace increasing, the dark haired man pumped faster and faster into her, the juices and blood leaking from her virginity lubing him up even more, the wizard slammed his manhood as deep into her as he could, his large hands squeezing her perky melons for all they were worth as the hot feeling of his seed shot into her maidenhood, marking her insides as his for all time, Erza too letting out a loud scream as she came alongside him! "YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

But while the sensations were amazing for Bacchus, for Erza it was…humiliating. _'He…he fucked me…Bacchus…that…that disgusting bastard was my first…I can't even stomach this feeling…'_ She thought to herself as she looked over her body, scarlet red hair, beautiful face, her…special place, all of it was coated in his seed, but worst of all…the most mocking part of all… _'…And even though he's had me…he still won't let go of my breasts…'_ Trying her hardest to glare at his hands, Erza had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning. Despite fucking her to completion he _still_ hadn't had enough of playing with her huge boobs… _'…Fucking animal…wasn't my virginity enough?...Why can't he just let them—ah!"_

Her thoughts interrupted by a sudden change of position, Erza had never expected this, and as her eyes widened in alarm, the knight soon found herself on all fours, the hands that had been molding and kneading her melons now gripping her bare ass and…pulling it open. "Wait…Bacchus?..." She looked back over her shoulder, a sudden sense of alarm in her voice as she realized maybe a little boob play wasn't the worst thing he could do, "…Hold on a second; maybe instead of that we could—AHHHHH!"

But it was too late, after experiencing how nice her pussy was, Bacchus _HAD_ to see how tight Erza's ass was, and it didn't fail to live up to his expectations! "HAHA! I always _knew_ you were a tight ass, but fuck, Erza-chan!..." Letting out a low groan, the hound wasn't just taking her virginity today, but her anal one too; the list growing longer with every sex act! Inserting as much of his massive length into her as he could, he managed barely four inches before stopping, but that was enough to get going.

Oh she felt so good! Her ass had to have been almost twice as tight as her pussy was from how hard it was to move! Gritting his teeth with every small thrust of his manhood into her, Bacchus had to grin as another angry squeal came from the girl below him, he may have been properly lubed for this, but still it was hell of a squeeze! "Ugh! Yeah, Erza-chan! Haha! This is…ugh…it's AHHHH!" Another wave of pleasure washing over him, Bacchus came in Erza's tight little ass, his hands reaching up to take a hold of her boobs as they hung underneath her, bouncing around with every thrust, he sunk his fingers deeply into them to keep them from bouncing free again!

That was it for her, her arch rival's cum leaking out of her pussy, her ass, and her lips, Erza fell down on her stomach, Bacchus happily lifting Mira back up to lie on top of her for round two. "Man, you shake your ass around all the time for Sorcerer's Weekly, but I know I am the first to ever feel the inside of it…" Grinning even wider as he turned the mage around, Mirajane moving to sit on his cock so that she had her huge ass in his face just as he wanted, "Yeah…shake that big booty for me…" Licking his lips as she lifted her ass up, the man pulled her pink panties down the rest of the way before slamming her down onto his manhood, Mirajane squealing out just like he was expecting her too.

This really was an amazing night… Grabbing onto either side of Mirajane's round hips, Bacchus could feel her ass squeezing him tight, the juices from Erza still keeping him slick as he fucked yet another virginity away into the night. "Ugh…fuck…this is the life for me…" Bacchus shook a bit of saliva off of his tongue so that it landed on her pale ass, her big bouncy buns wobbling every time he thrust his hard cock into her, "…The first man to fuck the two most beautiful girls in all of Fiore!" Cumming one last time, both he and Mira could feel his seed streaming in to fill every gap inside her virgin ass, the last ounce of purity either she or Erza had now a thing of the past. The man letting her go so that the bikini model fell down on top of her red haired friend, Bacchus looked down at his trophies, each girl as naked and dirty as he wanted them to be, "…This is going to be a long night…" he grinned, his cock sprouting back to life, Bacchus dived in, the things he Erza and Mira did too naughty to put into words.

 **The Next Morning:**

"Fuck…now _THAT_ is what I call a good night…" Waking up in his bed, Bacchus drew every ounce of energy he had left to look around him. His bed was a mess, the room was a mess, the air, although he'd been out for several hours, was still thick with the smell of sex. His hands tightening as he went to get up, it was then he felt the two masses on either side of him.

"Heheh…so it looks like you two enjoyed yourselves as well…" Grinning like the winner that he was, Bacchus squeezed his right hand, giving Erza's firm breast a good grope before doing the same with his left, Mirajane's soft boob squishing even more through his fingers than the knight's did. "Hah…it may have taken everything I had in me…but now…now I've climbed two mountains no one else will be able to claim first…" His eyes closing as he pulled the fairy girls even closer to him, he smirked, the feeling of their soft curvy bodies only making the memories of the previous night come back even clearer.

Speaking of those girls, they had felt him knead their bare bodies when he woke up. They too had found themselves in bed this morning, but unlike him _this_ wasn't theirs. Their eyes squeezed shut as they tried their best not to show that they were awake, they still gritted their teeth, one fact and one fact alone bothering them even more than being naked in bed with Bacchus did.

Despite the fact he had fucked them in every way possible, despite the sticky feelings they still had all over their bodies, and despite knowing that for the rest of their lives this man who knew what they looked like naked would be their 'firsts'; both Erza and Mirajane had to admit that last night had been the most amazing night of their lives…

 **A/N: So WOW, right? If you made it this far then I would like to think you liked it. This really isn't my sort of thing, but honestly the ending was what made me more okay with writing it as a commission. I am not bashing the commissioner who is a blast to work with. As any of you who read my chapter of Natsu's Bouncy Fairies when Natsu conquers Lucy Ashley I do kinda like this kind of thing under certain circumstances. So having Erza and Mira enjoy it all at the end was something I needed.**

 **This commission was my first and is fairly different from what I normally write. I thought I would dislike it, but really it was fun to write, other themes and kinks, and if at the end everyone is happy then why not like it? I'm not really a Bacchus fan after what he did to Cana, but I bear NO ill will against him or especially such fantastic girls as Mirajane and my ultimate anime BADASS ERZA SCARLET! So again, this is a standalone one shot that has nothing to do with my other stories the same as any other commissions from anyone.**

 **A special thanks to the commissioner who will remain anonymous as I think will be my standard unless specially asked not to be or if the commission is a gift to someone. This was really a different experience and I am happy to write for you again.**

 **If anyone else would like a custom fanfic whether it be a one shot or independent commission multi chapter fic feel free to message me for rates. I generally go by every 5,000 words, but can also do mini 2-3k fics for less. I am able to do EXTREMELY good characterization for Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball/Z and have been told I do Naruto fairly well despite minimal exposure to it. As noted I can lemons, romance, fluff, comedy, ecchi, action and would be fine with trying my hand at others. I'm pretty friendly and will work with you so long as I think I can write what you want.**

 **And of course, *shakes hat around* if you wouldn't mind telling me what you thought of this fic in a** _ **REVIEW**_ **I certainly would not mind. If anything this being my first commission it would really help to know if I kept things together well even while the general plot was not mine. Have a good one!**


	2. Lisanna's Guilty Conscience

**A/N: After a long, long wait here is the second chapter to this story which has been both popular and unpopular in different ways. Just like the first it was commissioned by the same client so you know the show. Same disclaimers as always, but all the same it is interesting writing characters like Bacchus who I normally would not. Thanks for reading my work so please enjoy!**

 **The Night After the Bet:**

"Heyyy...slow down there, baby...no need to go so fast..." Bacchus smirked, that wide, slit spread across his face showing off every ounce of his over sized ego as he was dragged down one of the many corridors of the hotel the competitors of the Grand Magic Games were staying at, "...I know you're excited to get down and dirty for your hound dog, but even I don't want to see that pretty face of yours hurt in a fall..." His eyes roaming over the petite girl dragging him along, the winner of the previous day's match against Elfman found even himself in shock at this wonderful turn of events.

It had seemed like not even an hour had passed since both Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss had departed from his room, their faces, their hair, their magnificent racks...and of course each of their holes defiled by his manly seed; when a knock came at his door. "Heheh...dragging a man through the halls to your room when he only has boxers on...dontcha think that's a dead giveaway, Lisanna?..." The girl still not turning around to face him, Bacchus decided to enjoy the view, taking a moment to let his eyes wander down to her tight little ass, he had to admit as amazing as Mirajane's round booty with it's bubbly cheeks and soft flesh was, Lisanna's incredibly tight little apple fit her perfectly.

Her tiny hands taking his large one between them, the man had been given scarcely a moment to speak before she had started pulling, her words coming out almost in a blur. "Don't talk, don't comment, just come with me..." She had said, and as much as Bacchus was a fan of 'commenting', when a girl drags you along with a dark red blush on her face, you just don't. The pair quickly making their way through the many winding hallways of the general mage hotel, it wasn't long before they arrived at Lisanna's room; and that was when things took a turn for the sexier.

Suddenly spinning around, Lisanna paused, the door to her apartment swinging open behind her as she, the youngest Strauss sibling gazed up at the looming behemoth of a man standing before her, her lips parting with a quiver as she spoke, "...Okay...so...I think you know why we're here...right?..." Staring up at him, that smug, knowing smirk spread wide across his thin lips, he knew and now that she was being open about it, Bacchus was going to enjoy every single second of rubbing it in he could.

"Oh I know why I'm here..." Letting his tongue slip out to lick across those lips of his, the Quatro hound gently reached around the small fairy, a large hand easily cupping the softness of her ass before giving it a few firm rubs, "...I'm here because you feel bad about letting Erza give herself to me instead of you… am I right?..." That rude hand still rubbing her ass around and around, Lisanna looked over her shoulder at it, her lips contorting into a scowl before she took a deep breath.

Letting the air exit out of her lungs now, she knew if she was going to do this she would HAVE to not let something as small as a butt grope with her clothes on bother her, not with the _other_ things he was sure to want to do now that this was happening. Blue eyes looking up at his dark ones, her response was fast, but emotional, "...Yes...well...kinda..." stammering as the man slowly started inching towards her, Lisanna swallowed before continuing, "...The bet was for my big sister and me...not Erza...but because I was too cowardly to come..."

The oh so resent memory of Erza's huge breasts bouncing up and down, the pale flesh never ceasing wobbling as he fucked the stripped down Fairy Queen in his bed racing back to him, Bacchus was _more_ than happy to cut the girl off right there, "...When you were too cowardly to cum... _she_ did?..." That did it, that scowl firing a shot off at him despite the nearly two foot difference in height between them, Lisanna did _NOT_ appreciate him rubbing in her friend's sacrifice like that, but that didn't matter now, no, not now that her door was open.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ mock Erza for what she did!..." Lisanna barked up at him, the girl not at all realizing that they had by now backed into her room, the door closing behind them as the lock too was clicked into place, "...She didn't let you do those things because you deserved to! She did them because—MHMMMPH!" That last word suddenly cut short, Lisanna's eyes suddenly popped open as wide as dinner plates, her little blue irises racing down to see what was happening, she couldn't believe it! Before she could even do anything to stop him, her lips, her little pink lips being taken over by his larger tanned pair, Lisanna could feel his tongue slipping between them as Bacchus...he...he… _'...Oh no!...This...this_ _can't_ _be my first kiss! I can't be! But...it is...'_

Her thoughts racing out of control as the hand on her butt slowly snaked up to wrap around the small of her back, the snow haired fairy was forced to give in to the first kiss she had never thought she'd give away so easily, and to a man like this one. The contact between them deepening with each passing second, Bacchus eagerly pressed his lips even harder against her more delicate pair. As much as this was a first kiss, it was also a rough one!

Squeezing her big eyes shut as his long tongue swept into her pure mouth, the Strauss girl tried her best to evade him, but it was pointless, just like her body would soon be, her thin pink tongue was quickly tracked down, the slippery mass that was Bacchus' pinning the nubile muscle against the walls of her mouth, the rude tongue wasted no time in slipping up and down her poor pink, caressing and covering it in his own saliva while happily sucking away at her own. _'...My first kiss...I had always though_ _t_ _I'd save it for my future boyfriend...the boy who made me happy...but now...'_ The sensation of his slippery muscle feeling around inside her mouth, sucking on her lips, molesting her tongue, savoring her flavor, none of it was nice, but all of it she knew was owed.

Taking the chance to shift his free hand around the back of her as well, Bacchus was eager to move things along as his left hand went back to copping a feel of the takeover mage's tight ass, the long strong fingers of his huge hands easily molding the firmer flesh of her behind within its grasp, _'Heheheh...yeah this_ _HAS_ _to be her first kiss alright...'_ Smirking into her lips, the small amounts of struggling she was attempting despite her own admission that he was owed this making his conquest of her that much more enticing. _'...And...heh...who would have thought..._ _vanilla_ _...just like her huge boobed big sis...'_

Feeling her round bottom more and more through her shorts, Bacchus was glad the girl at least decided to dress for the occasion. The kiss ending as he suddenly pulled his lips back from hers, a small trail of drool connecting them even as the two panting mages separated, her blue eyes opening up again as he looked over her petite body. _'...Yeah...not too shabby...not spilling out of her top like her friends, but...not bad at all...'_ Letting go of her as he rubbed his chin proudly, Lisanna really was an attractive sight to behold.

The girl had her usual short haircut, a pixie cut if anything, which of course matched her physique as well as her guild perfectly, a fairy in form and spirit. Those evil eyes of his tracing down her small frame, the man was greeted by a thin powder pink t shirt that ended just above her belly button, the lack of fabric down there only giving him that much more of a show even before he would strip her bare as he did her older sister. Speaking of Mirajane, Bacchus had to admit he'd gotten a bit used to the standard ginormous boobies that the more prominent female wizards of Fairy Tail seemed to have. Erza, Mirajane, that crazy blue chick Juvia, and of course the blonde with the eye-catching cleavage, Lucy, they all had melons that made handling with even two hands difficult, but Lisanna seemed to break that mold.

' _...Heh...not huge, but...'_ Scanning the twin round protrusions on her chest, as obvious as it was Lisanna wasn't packing cantaloupes like the big four seemed to, the girl was just as obviously busty. _'...I bet those puppies have got to be D cups...'_ He thought to himself as both his eyes and mind sank ever lower down Lisanna's body and into the gutter. Skating over the bottom of her shirt, that small expanse of belly that was on display between her shirt and shorts really was alluring. Lisanna had very pale skin, even more so than her fellow fair haired fairies and as his eyes scanned across her perfectly flat navel, only thoughts of what he would do to that body of hers came.

Last, but most certainly not least, were her shorts, as much as Bacchus had been running his hands all over her firm backside, he strangely had yet to even take a good long took at her shorts. The material was softer jean, the light blue coloring really chiming well with her pale pink shirt and her overall fair skin tone, the entire thing somehow making her that much more innocent than she pretty clearly was. Not that, that did anything to downplay just how _fitting_ her shorts were, _'...I think if they were any tighter she'd pop out of those things...'_ Smirking at that thought, he knew that now that he was aware of what he had to look forward to; he wanted it even more.

"How about we just slip this little number off, eh?..." His actions coming so suddenly after the end of the kiss, Lisanna could only gasp as her arms were abruptly pulled up as her little pink shirt was quickly yanked up and over her head before being tossed across the room to the floor. "...Yeah...there we go...and how about you take care of these cute little shorts for your new man, okay, Lisanna?..." Leaning down just as he let those words drip from his lips, the girl closed her eyes, turning her head away in embarrassment even as her hands did the very same thing he had requested.

Slipping down her body, Lisanna had so bite her lower lip to keep from telling the man to 'fuck off' as once again those over eager hands of his were roaming all over her tight booty, groping and feeling her despite no actual request on her part for him to do so. "Okay...just...can you _please_ not be so rough with my body?..." That deep red blush on her cheeks only burning brighter, Lisanna's fingers easily unbuttoned the front of her shorts, the small piece of clothing falling down her legs, exposing the truly sexy attire she happened to be hiding underneath.

His own eyes popping open just as a small trail of drool leaked from his lips, Bacchus couldn't believe what he was seeing! Not only was he going to bang Mirajane's adorable and hot little sister, but he was going to do it while she was wearing one of the model's most smokin' hot bikinis ever! At long last exposed to his perverted eyes was Lisanna Strauss clad in nothing, but Mirajane's dark blue twist bikini and sarong! "No wonder these puppies of yours looked a little squished..." Bacchus grinned, leaning into the fairy babe as she tried to back up a little, his hand cupping the round of her ass once more stopping her, "...This bikini you stole from your big sister really is...tight..."

The girl still trying her very best to look away from this mean, mean man, Lisanna felt her eyebrows go up as she was roughly pushed down onto her knees, her big blue eyes lighting up in anger once more as she turned to shoot daggers at the beast, her words suddenly fell silent as she realized just _where_ his hands were now fumbling around. As good as it was that he was no longer messing about with her clothes, the fact that the man's boxers popped open was a sure sign that much worse things were about to happen than just a few butt pats. "Sorry for the roughness, but man...seeing you in that bikini...ugh..." letting out a loud grunt of relief as he at long last set his struggling manhood free from its prison, Bacchus gazed down at his little awe-struck fairy with pride, "...it just made staying inside these boxers _waaay_ too painful..."

His dark orbs watching as her lighter blue ones were slowly moving up and down his massive cock, the hound couldn't help gloating a little, "...Yeah, I bet you don't see beasts like _this_ one back at Fairy Tail, huh?..." Grinning that much wider at the small bluish tint that had mixed into her red blush, it was obvious that as amazing as seeing a manhood the size of his was, being a girl...not to mention the girl the size Lisanna was...certainly put a rather scary spin on such a massive piece of weaponry.

' _...How...how is he THIS big?...' _Lisanna asked herself, the mere sight of his member causing her hands to reflexively shoot up to cup over her mouth at such a thing. "...It's...it's a monster...how?..." Her thoughts screaming out so loudly within her mind, they were easily able to spew out into the open air, the poor Strauss girl had to quickly cover her mouth with both hands as suddenly a torrent of laughter rained down upon her from the owner of that particular, 'monster'.

Grinning about as much as he had when he buried himself in Mirajane's soft boob flesh, Bacchus leaned back laughing so hard he thought he might actually fall over, "HAHAHAHHAAAA! WOW! I've had girls gasp before at my hound, but calling it a monster?..." His strong right hand swooping down to cup the back of her head, the soft feel of her silky white hair a pleasure to hold, the man slowly edged the girl towards his waiting beast. "...Well don't worry...he doesn't bite..." Bacchus chuckled even more as Lisanna watched a thick bead of precum leak from his long member, the purple head at the end staring out at her like a dog, "...But if you don't want to feel bad...you should suck..."

Still holding both of her hands against her little pink lips, Lisanna just about squealed as Bacchus suddenly pressed her face against the tip of his cock and HARD! The force of his hard manhood digging into the skin of her hands, the young Strauss girl had no choice, but to let the monster in! "UHHMMMPH!" White hair washing over her face as her beautiful blue eyes slammed shut in shock, Lisanna could already taste the thick, cum heavy taste pf Bacchus's cock inside her mouth, the heat from his wide head already pulsing on top of her thin tongue.

"Uuuuuaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Taking the moment to enjoy this experience for all it was worth, Bacchus too closed his eyes as his cute little fairy took his cock all the way in, the girl somehow allowing four inches of his thick man mean to slide down her throat before bottoming out on the back of it. "Ahhh...yeah...as if I didn't know you had never sucked a man off before..." Shooting a look of his own down at the girl as she too opened up her eyes again, Quatrocerberus' best wasted no time in giving her a few pointers for how to jerk a man off. "...I love how you're sucking on the head, but..." taking each of her hands in his, he quickly placed them on either side of his thick shaft, "...let's put those hands to work too...I know your big sister could swallow all of me...but I don't think you can..."

Seeing the look of pure disgust light up in her eyes at the mere mention of how he had made the big sister she adored so much to suck his disgusting cock dry only served to turn on the victorious wizard even more! His huge hands taking handfuls of her hair as he pulled her to him, Lisanna gulped out of nervousness, not that the new movement didn't add to the pleasure her master was already feeling, before getting to work.

As much as this was something that she had decided she needed to do it sure was humiliating! Her small lips virgin lips wrapped tightly around the bulbous purple head of Bacchus, the man who fucked Erza as well as her big sister, Mirajane, Lisanna had to keep her gaze on his manhood, the look of pure satisfaction that was in his eyes was just too much to bear. Running her tongue up and around his velvety head, she had to admit that at least the mushroom cap of his cock was softer, and much more pleasant feeling than the rest of it was. The little pink muscle swirling around and around it, she soon realized that he buckled against her lips more if she worked her tongue around the underside of his shaft, the thin line where tanned skin turned into purple being where he seemed to be most sensitive.

' _Maybe if I concentrate here I can get him tired sooner...then it'll be over...and I...I'll have paid Erza back for what I let her do for me...'_ Chancing a glance upward, the girl was met with that same smug smirk she knew was there, her eyes quickly shooting back down again, Lisanna made sure hands were not leaving an inch of his cock untouched. The skin was much thicker here, more veiny, but also had more tug, her hands easily pulling and shifting his cock up and down along the long member, the movements coming with her tongue seemed to be doing the trick.

Meanwhile, the experience for Bacchus was nothing less than orgasmic! "Ahhhh...yeah...now this is what it's all about..." Leaning back as yet another long moan left his open maw, the tall wizard looked down to see Lisanna Strauss clad in her sister's bikini eagerly sucking away at his cock. Oh he could feel it! Her tight little virgin mouth, the insides only having ever being touched by his own tongue now sucked and slurped on his monster cock. "...Standing buck naked in a random girl's room as she sucks me off to feel good about herself..." Looking down at her with that grin of his, Bacchus smirked as she only increased her pace, the feel of her soft hands rubbing his cock all around was driving him wild, but still...it...it was what she was doing with her tongue that was sending him over the edge! "...Baby...if I knew you could kiss THIS well I would have put my cock in there the first time, haha-ugh!"

His laughter being slammed to a halt, Bacchus had to take in a deep breath as the petite fairy slowly sucked on his cock head, the purple skin at the very tip drawing out just before she let it go, the pace of her hands on his member was increasing, her tongue sliding up and down the pulsing head, he could feel her literally _sipping_ precum out of his slit when...when… "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Grabbing hold of either side of her head, Bacchus came, his cock shooting hot white cum down her throat, he pulled out just when he filled up her tiny maw, the final few spurts of cum pulsing out onto her face, the maiden's pure features sullied by his seed even while her snow white hair was connected by long gooey strands of his cum. "Fuck...that...that blowjob was...insane..." he wheezed, but as intense an ending it was for him, for Lisanna, she couldn't believe what had happened.

' _There...there was something hot in my mouth and...my face...it's...it's in my hair too...what is?...'_ Lisanna's thoughts racing at a thousand per second, everything slammed to a halt for her too as suddenly Bacchus' right hand appeared in front of her, the man's long fingers easily taking hold of the front of her bikini top. "Wait...wha...what do you think you are doi—ING!" With one swift movement, Bacchus did what Jenny would oh so happily do to Mirajane in just a couple days, his hand pulling on the top with just a bit of force, Lisanna's borrowed bikini top flew off of her chest like a ribbon, her perky pair of breasts bouncing out into the open air for Bacchus' waiting eyes. "KIIIIYAH!" Letting out a girly squeal of embarrassment, Lisanna tried her best to cover up her boobs, but as she wrapped her arms around them, she found that all she was doing was giving the man just the opening he wanted.

Forcing his cock up between her squished together breasts, Bacchus grinned, licking his lips as Lisanna gasped, the girl now cradling his cock between them. "You better get to work fast..." the tall man loomed over her as he spoke, each of his own hands sinking down to pull her arms away from her chest, her round globes once again springing out into the open, "...I'm really sensitive now so you should be able to get me off without having to bruise these cute apples of yours...speaking of which..."

His eyes tracing over the two round orbs, Bacchus was pleased with what he saw, each one as white as snow and firm without being as unmoving as Erza's were, each white fruit a miniature version of Mirajane's huge soft knockers, they had just the same kind of nipples too, little and pink with just enough flesh to be the cherries on top of her bouncy cupcakes. Lisanna's dark red blush only increasing at what he was saying, the girl gently took his cock back between her boobies before saying it, "...They're thirty two D cups okay?..." Her large breasts gently rubbing his member, the fact alone that she admitted her bra size was enough to get him close to the edge again.

"Heheh...not big sis, but not little either...heheh..,ugh..." Swallowing another laugh before it could come out, Bacchus looked down through parted eyelids as Lisanna got to work on servicing his manhood. It was nice, first one pair of Strauss boobs had nursed his cock and now the second was. Her short white bangs falling down to cover the humiliated look on her face Lisanna couldn't believe she was letting a man see her boobs...let alone rub...rub them all over his disgusting fat member!

Even though they couldn't completely envelope the mighty monster of Bacchus' tanned monster like Mirajane's could, Lisanna could still work it! Using the cum that was still leaking down her face with her spit from earlier the girl rubbed her round breasts up and down his thick meat, the tanned shaft being handled by her boobs instead of her hands, she once more hand to swallow another round of precum as the purple head happily pressed between her lips again, the salty sticky taste of his juices defiling her mouth with each thrust. _'Well...maybe it's not too bad...Natsu's seen Lucy naked on accident a lot...maybe I can talk to her about getting over a boy seeing it a-'_

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" The feeling of yet another burst of hot cum shooting into her mouth silencing her thoughts, Lisanna was forced to swallow several gulps of the thick cream before releasing it, the girl falling back as her boobs finally lost in their battle to contain the man's huge cock, the last few streams of hot cum that spewed out of the tip splattered all over her chest, the delicate breasts which had only just now been seen by a man for the first time were defiled in his sexual juices.

One long breath following another out of his wide open maw, Bacchus looked down with pride at what he had done, for there, lying on the ground was Lisanna Strauss, her entire upper body dripping in his seed, he had done all there really was to do up top, so now it was time to have some fun down below… "Ugh...huh...huh...damn, that was nice, baby...but now..." Slowly walking towards the girl, the snow haired babe had just enough time to flip onto her back before she was suddenly picked up and tossed up onto her own bed, the feel of his hands on her hips greeting her upon arrival. "...Now I want to feel just how soft the _inside_ of you feels..."

A small gasp accompanying the huge blue eyes that shot around to face him as he pulled her sister's bikini bottoms and sarong down around her legs, the look of pure hatred she had in her eyes when she saw her last piece of clothing...of modesty hanging from his hand...it was visual music to him. "Just...just hurry up and get it over with..." the young girl sighed out, her body closing up so that she wasn't completely on display. She was doing this because she felt she had to, but that didn't mean she was going to let him have an eyeful all the time just because.

The bed rocking backward as a much heavier weight climbed up onto it, Lisanna gripped the covers in front of her as suddenly she felt a thick mass of heat pressing against her untouched maidenhood. "Oh I have been looking forward to this just as much as I was your big sister..."Bacchus grinned, his lips grazing the shell of her ear as he whispered those words into it, "...Mira's a world famous bikini model, but you...you're so pure..." inhaling her scent as his cock head slowly began forcing its way between her virgin outer lips, her soft pink petals pressed back just as his precum dripped into her. "...I'm going to enjoy every second of ruining you for other men that I can..."

Her eyes still hidden beneath her hair and her blush, Lisanna turned to fire back just when he entered her! "EEEGAHHHH!" Everything slamming to a halt, nothing else in the world mattered to her, the pain...the sensation...she could _feel_ him inside her now, the thick rod of his cock holding her open, but not just that...there was...already something was leaking out of her pussy...and it felt...it felt like something hurt!

Sucking in as much air around him as possible, Bacchus truly was in heaven, Lisanna, being the younger sister of such a delicious maiden as Mirajane, the man knew she would be amazing, but not this much. _'...Heh...she may not be_ _as_ _tight as her big boobed sister, but...'_ Sliding his cock as far in as he could, the obvious feeling of blood once again leaking down his cock, however little there was, was proof enough that he had taken Lisanna Strauss' virginity just as he had the other two.

"Fuck...yeah...you feel fantastic..." Letting out a long, hungry groan of need as he pulled back out of her, the fairy maiden beneath him as he mounted her doggy style trying to keep herself steady on all fours despite the literal log moving in and out of her, another harsh gasp erupted from her small lips as he entered her again! "Yeah...and these puppies are just as bouncy as I knew they'd be..." Thrusting his cock in and out of her nubile body, Bacchus wasted no time in finally getting to sample the younger Strauss' breasts.

His huge hands reaching down underneath the girl to where her firm boobs were bouncing uncontrollably as they hung below her, the man cupping a round globe in each palm, they may not have been the over sized water balloons of Mirajane, the man's massive hands struggling in vain to keep even half of the fairy babe's huge bazongas in his grasp, but Lisanna's fit his palms perfectly, her round breasts wobbling and jiggling in his hold as he roughly kneaded them around and around, pulling back on them as he thrust forward before squishing them together when he pushed in again!

"Kiyah...ah...ah...ah...Bacchus…please..." Feeling her virginity leaking down her thighs after that first hard thrust, Lisanna was having a hard time staying with it! He was just so big! That massive cock of his pulsing inside of her, she could feel every vein and edge of his huge member as it scrapped along her pink tunnel, massaging and hurting her all at the same time! "...I...I know you want to come, but please...not inside...you...you might make me pregnant..."

His rough fingers in the middle of pinching those tiny pink buds of hers again, the girl's sudden request reminded the man of one more way he could claim this sexy body as his, "Heheh...thanks for the idea, Lisanna..." he smirked, the tall man picking up the pace, his hands eagerly groping and cupping her large boobs in his hands as he worked himself to completion inside her, "...I can't wait to hear you squeal as I...I...UUUUUGHHHHH!"

The girl feeling his cock suddenly convulsing inside of her, Lisanna tried her best to get him to let go, her hands grabbing at his own as they squished her soft boobies together as it all let loose, all she managed to do was fall forward on the bed, ensuring he was inside her as his cock exploded! "BACCHUS! WAIT! NO! DON'T CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE! I COULD GET PREGNANT-AHHHH!" Feeling the familiar heat of hot sticky spunk spewing into her tight little pussy, Lisanna had to bite her lower lip in horror as he emptied out once more, their combined juices leaking out onto her formerly clean bed sheets.

But it was over now...the huge hands which had held her to him as he mashed her poor breasts around and around her chest at long last letting go, Lisanna rolled over on the bed, her hands lazily moving to cover her body as best she could despite how immensely tired she was, but just when she thought all was said and done. "Hey...don't fall asleep just yet..." the sound of Bacchus' voice right on top of her again, the fairy girl looked up, the man looming over her as he easily splayed her thighs apart in front of him, "...We still have one more hole to explore, don't we?..."

Her blue eyes expanding to fill her entire eyes, Lisanna looked down as suddenly it was happening all over again! That monster of a cock pressing against her last untouched hole, there was no escaping it, he...he wanted to fuck her… "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Letting out one long squeal of pain as he entered her, Lisanna's cry abruptly ended as Bacchus pressed his lips against hers in one more sloppy kiss. The thickness of his cock was insane, pressing deep into her ass, it was only able to go three inches in, but that was all it took to fully defile her body for any man out there.

"Mhhhhmmm...I knew you would have to be tight down there, but...fuck..." Bacchus grinned as the kiss ended, the mighty wizard rearing up to tower over her as he took her thighs in his hands, "...I am loving this ass of yours more and more by the second!..." Watching her body as he thrust into her, it was slow, the juices from his earlier times cumming lubing him up more than if he hadn't been, her ass was still tight as hell though. His cock moving faster and faster, it was a joy to watch this formerly innocent young virgin now look down over her own defiled body in shock. Her large thirty two D cup breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust he made, they were still slick with his cum despite how much he had groped them earlier, her little pink pebbles hard as rocks from the rude treatment.

Fucking the take over wizard with everything he had, if this wasn't a true final reward for his winning that silly bet Elfman made during the games then nothing was! "Heheh...first Mirajane...then Erza...now Lisanna...I'm tearing all of you fairies up...and that's not even counting your weak older brother..." That look of anger she shot him as he fucked her body with everything he had was the cherry on top of it all, she looked so damn hot when she was pissed he just had to...to… "AHHHHHH!"

The last of his thick seed shooting into her ass, Lisanna couldn't believe it...she just couldn't… Feeling him withdraw from her curvy body to lie down behind her, she turned over in bed, her arms once more crossing over her boobs as her thighs did her soiled pussy. _'...I thought I'd share my bed with my beloved_ _like this_ _one day...but this...'_ The unmistakable feeling of Bacchus' cock sliding up between her thighs once more, she gritted her teeth together in humiliation as he reentered her pussy just because he could, _'...Now...I don't think I'll ever be clean for a_ _real_ _boyfriend...'_

His hands easily pushing her own out of the way, Bacchus smirked with pride as he happily cupped her round D cups in his palms, her soft flesh the best little squeeze toys for a hound like him to play with after a full work out like the one he'd just had. The huge wizard's monstrous cock slipping back into the pussy he'd claimed at the end of his bet, there really was no doubt, "Heheh...yeah...I've ruined you for other men alright..." grinning wider than he had in all his life, Bacchus gently tweaked her right nipple as he squished the soft flesh of her boobs around in his hands, "...Guess that means only I can stay in then, eh?"

 **A/N: So there we have it! The second and final chapter in this what if story of just what would happen if the sleezy Bacchus actually did win his bet against Elfman. I felt the inclusion of Erza in the first half with Mirajane was a bit off at first, but after a little it all made perfect sense to me; she is a very strong one after all. The first chapter, despite some of my feelings towards the concept really did turn out hot and I would like to think this one did to even if the girl starring it wasn't SUPER busty like the other two are haha! Now with the must have second chapter Lisanna has had her fun as well. I pray you all liked it and once again check my profile to see if I ever have commission slots open for your own ideas, they are paid of course, not free. I can do most things with most characters, but are more sensitive towards certain obvious ones. But if I am ever open just shoot me a message and we can get to talking! And please if you enjoyed my writing leave a _REVIEW_ so I can know how I did! Cya next time!**

 **And as a special note about my current poll and poll before this one. The current poll for DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle is still open for input so please vote if you like the story. As for the other poll before it I had promised to write the two winning one shot ideas that people voted on. As of this morning I have just finished the winning idea, 'Eighteen's First Time Drunk' and let me tell you, it is a hot one haha! Maron's time sunbathing at Kame House is next so keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
